darkorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Shabbat
Pages that relate to the Wheel of the Year holidays referred to by Wiccans as Sabbats can be found in this category. '' '''Shabbat', otherwise known as the Sabbath, is the Dark Order's day of rest, honoring the day that Lady Magic rested after creating the universe. It was originally a Jewish holiday. Customs The table is set with two candles, representing the dual commandments to remember and keep the sabbath, a glass of wine (or glasses of wine for each participant), and two loaves of challah (or for gluten intolerant individuals, cornbread or something similar). Candle lighting The candles are lit by the woman of the household, who recites the blessing over candles. Berukah at yah Asherah, mekor ha'hayyim ''(Blessed are You, Asherah, Source of Life) ''asher kideshatnu be'mitzvoteyha v'tzivatnu ''(Who has sanctified us with Her commandments and commanded us) ''l'hadlik ner shel Shabbat ''(to light the the lights of Shabbat). Kiddush Kiddush is recited over the wine. It briefly recounts the story of Creation and thanks Asherah for creating the Sabbath as a day of rest. ''Vay'hi erev vay'hi voker yom hashishi (And there was evening and there was morning, a sixth day). Vay'khulu hashamayim v'hararetz v'khol tz'va-am (The heavens and the Earth were finished, the whole host of them) Vat'khal Asherah bayom hash'vi-i m'lakhta asher asta (And on the seventh day Asherah completed Her work that She had done) Vatishbot bayom hash'vi-i mikol m'lakhta asher asta (And She rested on the seventh day from all Her work that She had done) Vat'varekh Asherah et yom hash'vi-i vat'kadesh oto (And Asherah blessed the seventh day, and sanctified it) ki vo shavta mikol m'lakhta asher bar'a Asherah la-asot ''(because in it She had rested from all Her work that Asherah had created to do) ''Berukah at yah Asherah, mekaar ha’hayyim boreyt p'ri hagafen (Blessed are You, Asherah, Source of Life, who creates the fruit of the vine) ''Berukah at yah Asherah, mekaar ha’hayyim asher kid'shatnu b'mitzvoteyha v'ratzta vanu ''(Blessed are You, Asherah, Source of Life, who sanctifies us with Her commandments and has been pleased with us) v'shabat kodsho b'ahava u'v'ratzon hinkhalatnu zikaron l'ma'aseh v'reishit (You have lovingly and willingly gave us Your holy Shabbat as an inheritance, in memory of creation) ki hu yom t'khila l'mikra'ey kodesh zeycher litzi-at Mitzrayim (Because it is the first day of our holy assemblies, in memory of the exodus from Egypt) ki vanu vakhart, v'otanu kidasht im kol ha'amim (Because You have chosen us and made us holy from all peoples) v'shabat kodsheych b'ahava uv'ratzon hinkhalatnu (And have willingly and lovingly given us Your holy Shabbat for an inheritance) B'rukha At yah Asherah, m'kadeshet haShabbat (Blessed are You, Asherah, who sanctifies Shabbat.) Blessing over the bread ''Berukah at yah Asherah mekor ha'hayim ''(Blessed are You, Asherah, Source of Life) ''haMotziah lechem min haaretz ''(Who brings forth bread from the Earth) Blessing over a male child ''Tisimkha Asherah k'Ephraim vi-khi-Menashe. ''(May Asherah make you like Ephraim and Menashe) ''Tivarekhikha Asherah vi-tishmirekha ''(May Asherah bless you and watch over you) ''Ta'er Asherah Ya paneha elekha vi-tikhunekha ''(May Asherah shine the light of Her face upon you and may She be gracious to you) ''Tisa Asherah Ya paneha elekha vi-tasem likha shalom. ''(May Asherah lift Her face towards you and grant you peace.) Blessing over a female child ''Tisimekh Asherah k'Sara Rivka Rakhel vi-Leah ''(May Asherah make you like Sarah, Rebecca, Rachel and Leah) ''Tivareykh Asherah Ya v'tishmirekh ''(May Asherah bless you and watch over you) ''Ta'er Asherah Ya paneha elayikh vi-tikhunekh. ''(May Asherah shine the light of Her face upon you and may She be gracious to you) ''Tisa Asherah Ya paneha elayikh vi-tasem lakh shalom. ''(May Asherah lift Her face towards you and grant you peace.)Category:Jewish holidays